


Broken Promises

by Shemzpaii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drama, Light Angst, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shemzpaii/pseuds/Shemzpaii
Summary: As winter passes, Hinata received an invitation from Kageyama to go on a date with him. He seems anxious as Kageyama has been up for a couple of weeks. Will it end on a bad ending?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 5





	Broken Promises

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my first work here at AO3. I've been trying hard to become a writer so I decided to participate in Haikyuu!! Angst week. I will upload another one-shot until November 7. Please enjoy this story and I'm just getting started!
> 
> Regards,  
> Shemzpaii ❣

_Have you ever felt like you were drowning in sorrow?_  
_What was the last time I felt loved?_  
_Will I ever forgive him again?_

**Hinata's POV:**  
Last night, I got a text from Kageyama asking me on a date! Wouldn't you know that he's such a flirt? I gotta wake up early as the reservation is _8:00 AM_. I shouldn't forget this. I was bugging myself out what was gonna happen or what exactly does he want. But there's no turning back now! It's only been 6 months since we started taking things seriously. Even if our senpai's know what's happening, they just want us to be happy and focus on studies and volleyball. I hope everything turns out well.

I woke up exactly at _8:00 AM._ I forgot I have a date with Kageyama! I suddenly ran into the bathroom and took a shower. It was exhausting. But, I changed and ran out. Natsu was convincing me to play volleyball with her, but I refused and promised to play with her later.

> "Do you promise?" Natsu asked.
> 
> "I promise. Don't worry, we'll do a lot of rounds later! I'll help you after I go home. Take care of mom for me!"

I suddenly ran out and texted Kageyama. 

> "I'm sorry that I'm gonna be late! I slept too much!! I'll see you at the diner, Kageyama!"

I quickly closed my phone and began sprinting. 

**Kageyama's POV:**

> "Hmph, what's taking him so long?" 

I grabbed my cellphone and read Hinata's message. I'm never surprised by his clumsiness. Not that I memorized it anyway. I wish everything would turn out fine.

* * *

**Hinata's POV:**

> "KAGEYAMA! I'M HERE!"

As I ran towards him, I suddenly tripped. Due to my misbehavior, we stumbled together and fell to the ground. I can hear his heartbeat beating so fast. Kageyama looked at me with a scary glare.

> "BOKE! What took you so long before you came in here!?"

Kageyama asked.  
We were still on the floor, but I hugged him while he's saying those words.

> "I'm sorry! It's not my fault! You kept me awake and what do you want so suddenly and asked me for a date?" I complained.

Kageyama grabbed me in the back and we both got up. I felt like he was mad about something. I mean he's so arrogant look at him! Kageyama dragged me into the diner and we both sat on opposite sides.

> "Order what you want. Tch."

As I heard those words, I was jumping for joy. I ordered a lot of food and Kageyama scolded me. I gave him a huge sorry and ordered milk for him to enjoy.

The date isn't good, or bad. It's just awkward and in silence. Whenever I try to strike a conversation, he won't look at me. But I feel like he's just taking care of me. We finished our food and Kageyama grabbed my hand.  


> "Can we go to the park as we used to hang out?" Kageyama asked.
> 
> "Sure, let's go!" I happily agreed.

**_And_ _I wish I could turn back the time and just forgot what happened._ **

* * *

We arrived at the park. It was silent and birds are chirping as the leaves fall around. The place itself is cold as there are no classes or practices in school. We sat on a bench and I asked Kageyama if there's anything wrong.

> **"Let's break up."**  
>  **!?**

My aching heart started to crack into pieces. I couldn't believe he would say that. 

> "What do you mean, Kageyama? Aren't you happy anymore?" I asked.
> 
> "No. I don't feel anything towards you. I want to say this to you for weeks, but I was scared."
> 
> "You look so happy when we go out. No matter what we do, you're so happy. And I'm such an idiot for not feeling anything."

_ Kageyama explained with a sad look. _

**Is this reality? This isn't a joke or a prank right?**

> "Y-You're kidding, right? Kageyama? Answer me. **PLEASE TELL ME THIS IS JUST A JOKE!**  
>  It's gotta be. This is just a dream. That's why you're acting so weird." 

_He deserves this scolding. He's just joking. He wouldn't hurt me emotionally. I mean, we supported each other for so long... Please, let this be just a joke!_

> _"It's not a joke. I'm sorry. I really can't be with you. You never deserved me in the first place. I'm just a dumb, arrogant king who cares about himself and not others. No matter what I do is just for my own good."_
> 
> "Stop, stop joking! IT'S NOT FUNNY. IF you THINK that you aren't enough, well know your place, you dumbass! You are already enough for me! You let me become strong and independent. You helped me conquer my fears, you let me free from the cage I was trapped into. AND YOU WERE THE ONE I LOVED THE MOST!" 

  
**Tears are nothing into this point. What's the problem with it?! It is nothing but mere ~~lies~~.**

> _"I love you, but you weren't happy. Is that it? Or is it because you love someone already in the first place there's no place in your heart."_

**Kageyama couldn't hold himself and tears began to fall.**

> **"You are a liar! A big, dumb liar! You promised me to be happy. You promised me we would be the best pair! No matter if it's volleyball or not! You promised me that we would have a happy future! And now you ended up with such ~~broken promises and LIES~~!?"**
> 
> _**"You are out of your mind, Kageyama. We may have some bad times, but I was happy when we fix it ourselves. But, now you leave me in misery and despair. Now, how are you going to fix something that is NEVER TO BE BROKEN?!"** _
> 
> **_"I did what I have to do!"_ **
> 
> **_He screamed._ **
> 
> **"What? Breaking my feelings and hearts into many pieces!?"**
> 
> _ "I ~~LOVED~~ YOU, HINATA! BUT I WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH- _
> 
> **"You ARE good enough, Kageyama! Stop doing it like you know nothing about yourself and my feelings towards this relationship!"**

I can't say that I'm proud, I never know this was going to happen. In the same, cold winter, when he confessed to me and we became a couple - is the same day he broke up with me, _**December 19**_.

> "Can you be more insensitive, Kageyama? Breaking your promise, breaking up with me on the same day you confessed to me, or are you just that numb?" I screamed. I cannot control myself into this agony I felt. What is there to ask?
> 
> "I'm sorry, Hinata. You are right, I already have another person in my heart. And it isn't you. Cheating is never in my mind, but I can't tell you how I feel."
> 
> "It's so ironic _isn't it_? I cheated on you but you are the first one I truly loved and cared about. Even if we have a difficult relationship. I'm sorry. The promises I gave to you are just lies. It's so hard to see you like this. I don't know what to do if we have practice in the future." 
> 
> "Is that what you care about? _Reputation?"_ I argued.
> 
> " ** _Reputation_**? Funny coming from the king itself. You didn't give any type of care to your reputation or whatever you want to call it. Cheating on me? Really? You are so ridiculous. I already know from the start that you didn't love me so stop lying."
> 
> "I indeed loved you and I didn't _lie!_ I tried and tried when I fell out of love with you. And I cared about you so much. But myself is the one who should you blame. I'm sorry I didn't take care of you. And that's why my feelings for you moved on."

  
Kageyama was on his verge of tears while I cry and cry until the pain inside of me can ~~disappear~~.

> **"Shut up. SHUT UP WITH YOUR LIES! You just wished I never met you. You just wished that if I didn't exist in your life, maybe you will be happy?" I complained.**
> 
> **"No! You made me feel special and beloved. And-"**
> 
> _~~"Let's never talk about this anymore."~~ _
> 
> "I wish that this never happen anymore. I wish that you could just disappear in my _heart._ I wish that you will love me until the end of time."

_I didn't know what to do. I kissed his lips with a bitter emotion inside of me._

> "I wish that you will be happy with that person you love. Please, make her happy. And don't repeat the same mistakes again..."
> 
> " _I wished I never met you_ , **Kageyama Tobio**."
> 
> "You gave me a broken heart and emotions. Are you happy now? _I hope I will never get to see you again._ "
> 
> _"Hinata Shoyo, I wish that I can feel your warmth again and I would feel the same way. I wish that I could've been better. I'm sorry that-_
> 
> _I'm so selfish about your feelings."_

**I just ran home and started to lock myself up. I couldn't stop crying and crying. I wish this didn't happen. ~~Please~~ take me back from the time that I never know him. ~~Please~~ take me back! ~~Please!~~ I'm done with him already!**

He's already gone into my arms. What's the point of coming back? I would look like a fool instead.

> Please. Let me live happily.  
>  I will forget about you. And you'll forget about me. That's how things work. I don't want to see your face ever again.

**~~I wish to end this all in one single snap.~~ **  
**~~I wish that I never met you. With you, and your broken promises.~~ **

~~_Kageyama Tobio, you are now free. I hope I will never endure this fate ever again._ ~~

**~~Goodbye, my love.~~ **


End file.
